Evangelion Islam0: la Guerre Sainte
by Kastua
Summary: Suite aux nombreux conflits mondiaux des années 2010, la 3ème Guerre Mondiale éclate et touche le Japon et sa population, qui se morcelle en groupes religieux. Après de nombreuses années de silence, Shinji reçoit un message de son père, l'invitant à le rejoindre et emprunter avec lui la voie sacrée. Ainsi commence les aventures du jeune homme dans la communauté musulmane de Tokyo.


Shinji attendait devant la station, où l'assistante de son père devait le récupérer.

Après un long voyage en train d'environ 4 heures, il était fatigué et anxieux. Il n'avait pas vu son père depuis tant d'années, et aujourd'hui enfin il allait le revoir...

Son père, qui l'avait abandonné il y a tant d'années, après la mort de sa mère..

Et aujourd'hui, il le demandait.

Shinji se demandait bien pourquoi, après tant de temps, son père voulait le revoir.

Est-ce qu'il lui manquait? Non, sûrement pas. Il devait lui avoir trouvé une utilité.

Une Renault Alpine A310 bleue s'arrêta devant lui.

C'était sûrement l'assistante de son père!

La vitre du conducteur se baissa pour révéler...

Un homme à la barbe longue portant une tenue et un bonnet blanc, les yeux cachés derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil.

" _As-salam Aleykom_."

"A-ah..je.." bafouilla le jeune homme, confus.

"Je suis Yassine, je serai votre chauffeur."

Shinji ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était certain que c'était une assistante et non pas un assistant, qui devait le récupérer.

"Bonjour monsieur...il doit y avoir une erreur, j'attends une femme.."

La vitre arrière se baissa également pour laisser apparaître une jeune femme avec un drap bleu sur la tête.

"Shinji! _As-salam Aleykom_! Nous avons été envoyés par ton père!"

"Oh, c'est vous Madame Katsuragi!" Dit-il en souriant.

"Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Fadia. Entre donc!"

* * *

La voiture avançait à travers le désert urbain à une grande vitesse.

Shinji regardait le paysage, songeur.

"Aah Shinji c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer en bonne santé _maashallah_! Tu es un charmant jeune homme." S'exclama Katsuragi.

"Merci beaucoup Fadia. Vous êtes aussi une personne très gentille. J'ai été surprise de voir monsieur Yassine à votre place, je pensais qu'il s'était trompé de personne!"

"Ahah, c'est parce que je ne sais pas conduire Shinji, et une femme ne peut partir seule! Mon frère Yassine a été très aimable de m'accompagner."

Yassine fît un mouvement de main en signe d'approbation.

"C'est donc ça.." dit Shinji, "Alors vous travaillez pour mon père?"

"Oui, le commandant Mohamed Abdalfattah Ikari est un homme très occupé, tu sais. Pardonne le de ne pas avoir pu venir."

"Mo..Mohamed..."

"Ah, ça doit te surprendre n'est ce pas? Quand on entre en Islam, nous choisissons un nom arabe porteur d'une signification forte. Fadia veut dire 'Rédemptrice'. C'est attendu, d'une pieuse servante du Créateur."

"Je vois...je me demande si mon père sera heureux de me voir." Soupira Shinji.

"Mais bien sûr voyons, c'est ton père! Le prophète Muhammad _sallallâhou alayhi wa sallam_ a un jour dit que c'était le devoir d'un père d'aimer ses enfants." Lui répond Fadia avec confiance. "Moi aussi je ne m'entendais pas vraiment avec mon père, tu sais...mais grâce à Allah, j'ai appris à faire la paix avec lui."

Shinji pensa. Lui aussi voulait de cette paix, de cette harmonie. Si Allah le tout puissant pouvait l'aider à l'atteindre..

"J'aimerais bien, moi aussi.."

" _Inch'allah_ , tout ira bien." Lui dit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Shinji, Yassine et Fadia avançaient dans les couloirs du grand bâtiment où le commandant Ikari travaillait.

Les murs étaient ornés de motifs orientaux, et une odeur d'épices mêlée à une très légère odeur d'essence flottait dans l'air.

"Alors ici vous êtes tous..." commença le jeune garçon.

"Musulmans, oui. Tout le monde ici vénère et craint Allah, le Puissant et Miséricordieux créateur." Répond la femme avec admiration.

"Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est parti..c'est là qu'il était pendant tout ce temps.." lâche tristement l'enfant.

Oh Shinji.." dit Fadia, s'arrêtant quelques instants, "celà demande beaucoup de courage à un homme, de suivre sa foi...il y a souvent des sacrifices à faire pour le bien de tous. Tu es un homme toi aussi, et tu devras être très courageux." Elle lui sourit avec un air compatissant. "Mais Allah sait tout, et Lui te connaît mieux que toi même tu ne te connais. Il t'aidera à trouver la voie."

Shinji sourit, apaisé. "Merci. J'espère que vous avez raison."

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une grande porte ornée.

Une porte imposante et majestueuse, qui donnait à Shinji l'impression que quelque chose de terriblement important se trouvait derrière.

"Vas-y Shinji," lui dit Fadia. "Ouvre la."

Et c'est ce qu'il fît.

À l'intérieur se trouvait une salle aux murs sombres, mais éclairée par la lumière de l'extérieur à travers le dome du plafond.

Un grand tapis oriental ornait le mur d'en face. Un grand cube noir et doré y était brodé, brillant de grandeur et de majesté.

"C'est magnifique..." s'émerveille le jeune homme.

"C'est la Mecque, Shinji." Commente une voix grave.

Surpris, Shinji se tourne en direction de la voix et voit un homme grand, habillé d'une grande robe gris foncé et d'un bonnet de même couleur.

Son père. Il était là, devant lui, habillé comme un bon musulman.

"As-salam Aleykom, mon fils."

"Père...ça faisait longtemps."

"En effet." Répondit Mohamed.

"Pourquoi? Après tant d'années, après m'avoir abandonné, aujourd'hui tu veux de moi?!" S'écrie le jeune garçon indigné.

Le commandant prit un air grave avant de répondre:

"Mon fils, il y a des années, lorsque ta mère nous a quittés. Sa mort m'a brisé, et à mon tour je t'ai quitté pour rejoindre cet endroit et combattre aux côtés de mes frères. J'ai manqué à mes devoirs de père, je ne t'ai pas éduqué, et je regrette mon péché, Astaghfirullah."

Le fils, ému par cette révélation baissa la tête, les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

"Mon fils, je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui car il est temps: rejoins nous, soumets toi à Allah le Puissant, le Miséricordieux. Vis avec nous tous en bon musulman." Déclare l'homme pieux.

"Mais père..."

Shinji hésitait. Il savait si peu de l'islam, et il devait maintenant prendre une décision. Il avait peur.

"Shinji..."se manifesta Fadia, jusque là silencieuse "Aujourd'hui toi et ton père êtes réunis par la volonté d'Allah. En nous rejoignant, non seulement tu retrouves ta famille, mais tu rejoins aussi une famille bien plus grande: celle des fidèles."

Shinji réfléchissait. Il semblait avoir tout à y gagner, il retrouvait son père, et il ne serait plus jamais seul. Les gens ici paraissaient en paix, les habits était magnifiques, bien qu'intriguants, et l'ambiance sacrée de la salle lui donnait l'impression qu'une force supérieure, une grande paix de l'âme, lui ouvrait les bras.

C'est là que Shinji a compris: c'était Allah, sans aucun doute.

Ému il se mit à genoux.

"Père, j'accepte."

Mohamed sourit.

Mais une alarme retentit.

Les visages de ceux qui étaient présents s'assombrirent.

Un homme entra dans la salle, affolé.

"Commandant, les Anti-balakas!"

"Encore...?" Dit Fadia, la voix faible.

"Que se passe-t-il?" Demande Shinji, paniqué.

Le père ferma les yeux quelques instants, les rouvrit et s'adressa à son fils.

"C'est le Jihad, mon fils. La guerre sainte nous appelle. Les ennemis de l'Islam nous attaquent, animés d'une haine et d'une méchanceté sans nom. Ils se donnent le nom d'Anges; nous les appelons les mécréants." Il soupira; "J'aimerais prendre le temps de te convertir, mais le temps presse. Nous devons nous défendre."

"Et si je refuse de combattre?" Tenta Shinji

"Alors c'est Saïda qui devra combattre à ta place." Dit-il l'air grave

"Mais monsieur, Saïda n'a pas encore guéri des blessures du dernier assaut-"

"J'irai, père!" S'écria Shinji "Il n'y a rien de plus lâche que de faire combattre une femme là où je pourrais combattre moi même; c'est le devoir d'un homme de défendre son troupeau."

Les 3 musulmans regardaient le jeune homme avec des yeux fiers.

"C'est là un homme remarquable que tu es devenu." Dit le commandant. Puis il se tourna vers le messager et lui dit "Abdalmalik, emmenez mon fils au hangar, et donnez lui l'Eva 01."

Abdalmalik répondit "Bien monsieur. Jeune homme, suivez moi."

Alors que Shinji faisait le premier pas pour le suivre, son père l'arrêta.

"Attends, Shinji. Prends ceci avec toi."

Et il lui donna une médaille d'or, couverte d'écritures arabes.

"Elle t'attend depuis des années. Le nom de ton Créateur est gravé sur cette médaille, afin que tu penses à Lui en tous lieux. Qu'Allah te protège, et si tu ne reviens pas, qu'il t'accepte au Paradis."

Shinji prit la médaille, l'air déterminé.

"Merci. Mais je reviendrai. Je pars prouver ma foi devant Allah."

Et il quitta la salle.


End file.
